


Dishes

by Ashiepants



Series: Head Over Feet [11]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Gen, Jealousy, Romance, commitment issues, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4566129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashiepants/pseuds/Ashiepants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex learns a little about Sonny's romantic past and gets commitment shy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dishes

After countless stories of Sonny's youth, Bella and Tommy left with promises to see them again soon, leaving Sonny and Alex with the dishes. 

"You don't have to stay, babe, I know ya wanna talk to Walt." Sonny started carrying the pile of dishes to the counter. 

"If I don't help you now you won't clean up." She smirked. 

He smiled and picked one side of the sink to rinse and dry while she washed. 

"Do you think Bella liked me?"

"What? Of course she liked you." He told her. "Why wouldn't she like you?"

She shrugged. "I dunno because Walt showed up and because I said embarrassing things."

"What embarrassing things?" Sonny asked. 

"I dunno...about my family." She made a face. 

"You've never met a boyfriend's family huh?" He smirked. "You really did great. She got to see all the things I like about you."

Alex grinned. "And what are all the things you like about me?"

"Mostly typical asshole guy stuff: tits, ass, the freckles, the way you blush on your neck and not just your face." He listed. 

"I don't think the last two are asshole guy things." She continued smiling. 

"But then," he continued. "I like your laugh and that you care about your brothers a lot. I like that you swear and you have that attitude. And your smart and kind, all that stuff."

Alex knew she was pink. "And Bella saw all that?"

He shrugged. "Maybe. Maybe she saw the way you look at me."

"The way I look at you?" She asked, unaware she used any special look when she looked at Sonny. 

"Yeah, I see it. Even when you're annoyed you have this little smile in the corner of your mouth." He nodded. "It's very cute."

She smiled but then she rolled her eyes. "You made that up."

"Why would I make that up?" He asked. 

"Because you want me to kiss you and think you're all romantic and cute."

"I am romantic and cute!" He stuck up for himself. 

"I don't look at you like anything." She held firm. 

"You just did it! Maybe it's like a tic." He laughed. "Your body betrays you freckles."

"Shut up."

Sonny smiled as he stacked dishes. "You really did fine. Bella liked you. Even Tommy liked you."

"Yeah why don't you like him? He cares about YOUR sister, they're having a baby..."

"He's alright." Sonny shrugged. "He's just...Tommy. Bella could've done better."

Alex shrugged back. "She could have done worse. Ya know, he works, he takes care of her, I see a lot of bad dads. So do you. He's a good guy."

Sonny was quiet. 

"I'm right aren't I?" She nodded. 

"Yeah, you're pretty smart." He smirked. "But is he a mensch?"

Alex laughed. "Oh you should definitely use more Yiddish."

"Teach it to me." He smiled. 

She grinned. "You'll pick it up."

She smiled to herself imagining Sonny using the little Yiddish words she peppered into her everyday vernacular with his ridiculous accent. 

"So...Johannson is a pediatrician?" Sonny asked.

"How'd you find that out?" She turned back. 

"I'm a smart guy." He grinned. He gave in when she continued to look at him incredulously. "You were telling Bella you knew a pediatrician but he moved. I figured that hadda be him."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah. He was. I dunno why you're so interested in him for. He wasn't my boyfriend. Just some doctor I banged. I mean I boned a lot of doct-"

She realized Sonny's jaw had tightened and his lips thinned into a line. 

"Sorry, guess you don't wanna hear that." She smiled apologetically. "I'm not a saint, ya know."

"Yeah I know." He tried to relax. 

"You can tell me the names of some girls you hit before me, go!" She added. 

"What? No!" He shook his head. 

"You had girlfriends before me right?" She asked. 

He rolled his eyes. "Of course! I just don't kiss and tell."

"C'mon, gimme one!" She begged. "I just need one so I can bitterly bring her up when I'm mad at you."

He rolled his eyes again. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah c'mon you bring up Johannson like I almost married the guy."

Sonny sighed. "Cindy."

"Cindy?" She laughed. "Was her last name Brady?"

He rolled his eyes. "You wanted to know. So now you know."

"Well what happened?" She asked as she started washing plates. 

"Hey, you didn't tell me I had to give you details."

She shrugged. "Does she live in New York?"

"No." He took over rinsing.

"Oh, that's good." She smiled briefly but didn't look at him. 

"Are you jealous?" Sonny almost laughed. 

"No I'm not-"

"You are!" He raised his eyebrows. "All I said was her name!"

"I'm just...curious." She handed him plates to rinse. "Is she blonde?"

"Maybe." He answered while putting the clean dishes in the rack. 

"She IS blonde, I knew it!" She held up one finger in an aha gesture. "I hate her."

"Why do you hate her you don't know her?"

"Why are you on her side?" Alex got indignant. 

"I'm not on her side!" He yelled. 

"Are you still friends with her?" She asked not changing her attitude. 

"Not exactly."

"I bet she's a bitch. Is that why you broke up with her? Because she's a total bitch?"

"She's not a bitch." He sighed. "She's a cop. She got a job in California and she left."

"She left you?"

"Is that hard to believe?" He smiled at her.

"Yes." She answered in a small voice, suddenly a little guilty she interrogated him. "So you weren't in love with her?" 

"I dunno, no." He sucked in his lips. "I liked her and the sex was good..."

Alex's expression turned harsh again. "The sex was good? How good?"

He rolled his eyes with a smile. "And how with the sex with Johannson?"

"Fair point." Alex pulled the last dish to wash towards her. "Sometimes he got lazy, ya know. It had that good casual sex feel but-"

"Ho! Hey I wasn't really askin'" he almost dropped a plate. He shook his head "That good casual sex feel."

"Yeah it doesn't feel like it feels with you..." She added and then blushed. 

"Don't say things like that!" He made a face. 

"What? Why?"

"Because then I don't want you to go back downstairs. I want ya to stay here so I can...ya know?"

She grinned. "No I don't know. Fill me in."

"Yeah that." He smirked and laughed gleefully as she smacked him with the dish towel she was drying her hands on. 

"You're a perv!"

"You were thinkin' it! You were, ya set me up!" He smiled as she fought his arms enveloping her. He kissed her cheek and she turned so he could kiss her mouth. 

"Don't go." He pleaded. 

"You going soft on me Detective?" She asked. 

"No, I just love you." He smiled again and squeezed her shoulders. 

She smiled briefly and pecked his cheek before fighting her way out of his embrace. 

"I can't leave Walt by himself down there."

"Al..." Sonny started but wasn't sure what he wanted to start. 

She just stared at him waiting for him to complain about her brother taking her away or about her not being able to say 'I love you' back. He was probably justified in either argument but she wasn't going to just give in. 

"Al..." He tried again. "I know, okay?"

"You know what?" She all but sneered. 

"I just know. You don't have to say it in words. It's okay." He shook his head. 

She wanted to look tough and a little offended but she clammed up instead and nodded like some teenager caught outside of their mopey teenager attitude. 

"I have to go." She repeated. She went over and kissed him, but only on the cheek. She could feel heat rising to her cheeks as she turned and left quickly. 

When she shut the door behind her she leaned on it a minute her back to the peep hole. The tears stung her nose first and she squeezed the bridge of it for a second in an attempt to stop. It didn't help and just made her eyes burn when the salt hit them. She squeezed them shut willing herself not to cry. 'Its not a big deal it's not a big deal. He loves you anyway.' She repeated to herself. 

She wiped the angry tears away and walked down the hall and down the stairs. Maybe Walt had better advice.


End file.
